


00Mallory

by littleshiver



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Gideon was a great commander and a prophet, and he managed to lead the armies of many thousands with only three hundred officers. Sounds familiar, sir?Гидеон был великим полководцем и пророком, он справлялся с многотысячными армиями силой трех сотен людей. Ничего не напоминает, сэр?
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	1. Visions of Gideon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon was a great commander and a prophet, and he managed to lead the armies of many thousands with only three hundred officers. Sounds familiar, sir?
> 
> Гидеон был великим полководцем и пророком, он справлялся с многотысячными армиями силой трех сотен людей. Ничего не напоминает, сэр?

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36opd.png)


	2. Master of my pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two blissful weeks of peace and serenity. Sea air, an easy hobby, clothes stained with paint. Two weeks to get used to normal life. Before going back into the field.
> 
> Две недели в тишины и покоя, необременительных хобби, морского воздуха и пятен краски на одежде. Две недели на то, чтобы поверить в нормальную жизнь. И все сначала.

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36oPY.png)


End file.
